Hearts Breaking Even
by Amince
Summary: Una mujer del pasado llega a la Orden Oscura en busca de Allen.Él parece estar feliz al verla, pero ¿qué pasará cuando ella se encuentre con su maestro? ¿qué es lo que le esconde a Allen? Nuevo capitulo: Tres jóvenes ¿dos destinos? ¿quién ha vuelto?
1. Solo Lirian…Hello

Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1****.Solo Lirian…**_**(Hello)**_

Era de noche, en un lugar lejano…en ese preciso momento ella no sabia realmente en donde estaba o que era lo que hacia en ese lugar, tan solo sabía una cosa, que estaba escapando y que llevaba así casi tres años…

Su orgullo la había llevado a hacer cosas que jamás pensó, y su dolor la manejaba sin ningún control, ella tan solo era una marioneta de un sentimiento que ha tenido que mantener oculto por mucho tiempo.

Era una joven sumamente hermosa de mediana estatura, ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño y su vestimenta hacia notar su escultural figura, nadie podría creer que ella no se consideraba como toda una mujer.

En las noches de luna llena solía llorar, por que recordaba algunos episodios de su antigua vida, la que había dejado. Pero no solo lloraba por su error, sino por una persona importante para ella, su hermano.

La joven siguió su camino sin detenerse, después de todo tenia una promesa que cumplir y no importaba como se sintiera, ella tenia que cumplirla.

Por otro lado, Allen Walker ya llevaba un corto tiempo en la Orden Oscura como exorcista pero los días para el pasaban lento, pesados, sobretodo durante los últimos 3 años que había estado entrenando con su maestro Cross pero existía otro motivo por el cual el chico de cabellos plateados se sentía vacío…

-¿Qué pasa Allen-kun?-preguntó una joven de cabellos oscuros.

-Lenalee…no es nada, solo estaba pensando-dijo algo melancólico el chico de ojos azules.

-ya veo, es que te he visto un poco decaído estos últimos días, desde que volvimos de la ultima misión has actuado de un modo extraño-comentó la hermana de Komui.

-se podría decir que aquella misión me hizo recordar a una persona muy importante que estuvo en mi vida-respondió el joven mirando hacia la nada.

-tienen que venir, Komui nos llama-dijo secamente Kanda.

Ambos siguieron al joven de cabello azul hasta la oficina de Komui, en ese lugar para variar estaban todos los papeles desorganizados y como siempre los demás tenían que arreglar ese desastre…

-hemos detectado algunos posibles lugares en donde podrían haber rastros de Inocencia, por lo tanto pronto les asignaremos nuevas misiones- aviso Komui cuando de pronto uno de sus asistentes le dijo que había alguien en la puerta.

-hay alguien en la puerta-.

-¡no me digan que son enemigos!-decía Komui desesperado.

-veamos que dice la puerta, después de todo ella siempre juzga a las personas que llegan aquí- comentó Lavi, quien venia de una misión junto con Bookman.

-¿disculpen, hay alguien aquí?-preguntó la persona que estaba en la entrada.

-espera ahí, la puerta dirá si puedes pasar o no- dijo Komui

-¡¡esta niña esta maldita!! ¡¡no debe entrar!! ¡¡no debe entrar!!-gritó la puerta desaprobando completamente a la joven que se encontraba fuera de la entrada.

-intrusos, ya veo, entonces iré enseguida-dijo Kanda y se dispuso a ir hacia la puerta cuando fue detenido por Lavi.

-espera, no se por que, pero esa persona se me hace muy conocida, aunque no puedo verla debido a que su sombrero no me deja ver su rostro, creo saber quien es-

-entonces mandare a Komurin-dijo Komui y envió a su maquina.

Unos segundos después Komurin ya estaba frente a la persona que estaba esperando a que le abrieran la puerta y esta se sorprendió al ver la forma en que la recibían…

-pero ¿Qué es esto? maldición, se supone que ese viejo pervertido había enviado una nota diciendo que venia para acá-dijo molesta la persona.

-esa voz…-.

-atacare entonces- dijo el hermano de Lenalee.

-no alto, Nee-san ¿eres tu?- pregunto Allen con su cara iluminada de felicidad.

-¿Allen-kun? ¡Eres tu!-dijo feliz la chica y se quito el sombrero esbozando una sonrisa.

-no puedo creerlo, Nee-san-.

-Lirian…lo lamento, no sabia que eras tu-contesto Komui un poco apenado por la situación.

-Komui, se supone que mi maestro mando una nota diciendo que vendría para acá-refutó algo molesta la chica.

-lo siento, pasa, te recibiremos en mi oficina. De seguro recibí la nota pero esta un poco desordenado aquí-comento el chico de lentes.

-da igual, de seguro tienes ese desastre aun, no hay caso contigo-contestó riendo la de ojos color ámbar.

Dicho esto el joven de lentes abrió la puerta de la Orden Oscura para recibir a la chica y junto con los demás exorcistas fueron hacia la oficina de Komui.

La joven que había llegado se manejaba bastante bien en la orden Oscura, la razón era simple, ya había estado en ese lugar, no como exorcista pero si, como mensajera de su maestro…

Cuando ella llego a la habitación fue abrazada inmediatamente por Allen quien no podía estar más feliz de verla…

-¡Nee-san!-.

-¡¡Allen-kun!! Que alegría verte otra vez, pensé que pasarían mas años sin verte-

-bienvenida Lirian-dijo Komui

-muchas gracias Komui-contestó aun melancólica la chica de cabello corto

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-preguntó sumamente preocupado Allen al observar a la chica.

-¿Por qué preguntas Allen-kun? Yo estoy bien-.

-pero ¡por que te cortaste el cabello!- preguntó extrañado el exorcista.

-calma Allen-kun- dijo Lenalee.

-es que no entiendes Lenalee, conozco muy bien a Nee-san, de seguro no te cortaste el pelo por que si. Siempre hay un trasfondo en tus actos y en tus palabras, además tu cabello era demasiado importante para ti y… - no termino de decir más cuando la chica siguió hablando.

-estas en lo correcto, si, lo hice por eso. Suponía que te darías cuenta de inmediato, después de todo eres la única persona que me conoce. Nunca hago nada al azar y mi corte de cabello tampoco lo fue-comento Lirian mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

-como dije, todo lo que haces y lo que dices tiene un trasfondo pero aun no he podido descubrir uno-contestó Allen mirándola.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto algo intrigada la chica de cabellos castaños.

-por que razón te fuiste hace tres años de mi lado…eso es algo que yo…- no alcanzo a decir nada mas cuando tuvo la respuesta de su hermana.

-nunca-dijo secamente la de ojos color ámbar.

-¿Qué?-

- que nunca lo vas a saber, por lo menos mientras este viva-contestó Lirian a punto de prender el cigarrillo cuando Allen lo tomo y lo boto al piso.

-no fumes, te hace mal. Te recuerdo que el maestro te lo prohibió-acotó el de cabellos plateados mirándola fijamente.

-ya estoy grande para ver lo que me conviene, pero no quiero hacerte enojar Allen-kun-dijo la de cabello corto y guardo sus cigarrillos.

De pronto Lavi se acerco hacia donde estaban Allen y Lirian conversando ya que el también conocía a aquella joven que había llegado recientemente a la Orden Oscura…

-ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Lavi

-¡Lavi! No pensé que iba a verte tan pronto-contesto feliz Lirian.

-¿pronto? Han pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos y me dices eso. Eres realmente un caso Jericho Lirian-comentó riéndose.

-bien, será mejor que conversen ustedes, después te voy a llamar Lirian, Lenalee, dale una habitación por favor-dijo Komui y se retiro hacia su oficina.

-claro-contestó animada Lenalee y se llevo a Lirian a su nueva habitación.

Ya en aquella habitación, Lirian dejo sus pertenencias a un lado de su cama y miro a través de la ventana, ahí pudo observar que la luna estaba llena…

-bueno, esta será tu habitación desde ahora, estarás al lado de la de Kanda-comento Lenalee mientras le mostraba algunos muebles de la habitación a la hermana de Allen.

-muchas gracias, tu eres la hermana de Komui ¿verdad?-pregunto la de ojos color ámbar.

-si-respondió con una tierna sonrisa la joven de cabellos largos.

-el siempre me hablaba de ti, tenia razón, eres muy linda-comento Lirian mientras seguía mirando a la luna.

-muchas gracias, Lirian-chan y dime una cosa ¿Cuál es tu relación con Allen-kun?-preguntó con algo de curiosidad la hermana de Komui.

-los dos nos conocimos hace un tiempo atrás. Yo era la alumna del general Cross antes que el. Con Allen estuvimos mas de un año juntos y por lo tanto tenemos una relación muy estrecha, el es como mi hermano menor, por eso el me llama Nee-san-explico la alumna de Cross mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su maleta.

-ahora entiendo. Significa que debes ser muy importante para Allen-kun-comento Lenalee.

-tanto como el lo es para mi. Bueno Lenalee, iré con tu hermano, de seguro quiere hablar conmigo- dicho esto la joven se fue donde Komui.

En el camino hacia la oficina de Komui, Lirian recordó como había sido su entrenamiento con su maestro y con Allen, sin duda no habían sido días muy fáciles, ya que su maestro los hacia trabajar demasiado para luego el gastarse todo el dinero con rameras o bebiendo en bares.

Finalmente la chica llego a la oficina de Komui y se sentó en frente del supervisor…

-sabia que llegarías pronto-comentó contento Komui.

-¿no hay nadie aquí?-preguntó la alumna de Cross mirando hacia todos lados.

-le pedí a los demás que se fueran. Quería hablar contigo de algunas cosas y supuse que no querías que los demás escucharan-contestó Komui quien se paro de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana.

-sabes como soy, hablare solo de lo que yo quiera-dijo en un tono burlón la chica mientras miraba algunos papeles del escritorio de Komui.

-te conozco desde hace tiempo, se muy bien que no podré sacarte palabra alguna si no es bajo tu consentimiento-respondió un poco mas serio de lo normal el de lentes.

-entonces, adelante ¿Qué era lo que tenias que decirme?-preguntó desinteresada Lirian, mientras ojeaba una revista.

-el venir aquí ahora ¿Qué razón puedes darme sobre eso?-

-¿algo que no sea completamente humillante?...mmm, lo siento, pero no puedo dar información sobre eso-contestó y tiro la revista hacia el suelo.

-¿has sabido algo de Cross?- pregunto el hermano de Lenalee.

-Komui…-dijo en tono melancólico la de ojos ámbar.

-¿Qué pasa Lirian?-pregunto algo preocupado por la reacción de su amiga.

-no voy a hablar absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con mi maestro-respondió un poco molesta y se paro de la silla para retirarse de la oficina del supervisor.

-es importante-contestó secamente Komui.

-si quieres saber si lo he visto, mi respuesta es no. Allen sabe mucho mas de Cross que yo, después de todo yo lo deje hace tres años atrás y no supe mas de el-comentó aun molesta la chica.

-¿borrando el pasado acaso?-preguntó con algo de sarcasmo el de lentes para sacarle algo de información a su amiga.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estoy hablando?-pregunto a punto de estallar en furia.

-¿hubo algún pasado con Cross? ¿Acaso ese es el motivo por el cual quieres borrar todo indicio de el?-cuestionó de modo agudo Komui.

-estas sacando conclusiones absolutamente absurdas. Además si hubiera un pasado, no seria con Cross, seria solo de mi parte ¿entiendes a lo que me estoy refiriendo ahora Komui?-

-claro que si, me lo dijiste mas claro de lo que yo pensaba que lo harías-respondió con una sonrisa el de cabello azul.

-que bueno, por que no pienso decirte absolutamente nada mas. Espero que te quede claro-contestó Lirian caminando para irse.

-vamos, te llevare con Hevlaska-

-¿Hevraska?-preguntó un poco extrañada la joven quien solo siguió a Komui.

Era de noche en la Orden Oscura y en el corazón de Lirian llueve ¿Quién podrá detener esa lluvia?


	2. La primera misión, mi misteriosa compañe

Hola

_**Hola!!**_

_**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a las personas que hayan leído el fic y si quieren me dejan revews .**_

**Capitulo 2 La primera misión, mi misteriosa compañera**

La noche seguía cubriendo a la Orden Oscura y no solo a ese lugar, sino que cubría el herido corazón de Lirian que solo se limitaba a seguir a Komui.

Cuando llego al lugar se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba en ese lugar junto con Lenalee y Lavi. Cerca de ellos estaba Kanda quien había sido llevado de mala gana al lugar…

-muy bien Lirian esta es Hevlaska-dijo Komui señalando hacia donde estaba.

-hola Hevlaska-saludo atentamente la hermosa joven, aun si poder ocultar el dolor que había en su corazón.

-veamos que tal entonces-comento Komui.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me tomo? ¡saquenme de aquí!-gritó Lirian sin entender la situación.

-no te asustes Nee-san, no te va a hacer nada, yo también me asuste-dijo Allen para calmar a la chica.

-veamos…Lirian Jericho…tu compatibilidad con la Inocencia es…52, 75, 83,98...ha quedado en 98-comentó Hevlaska algo impactada por la excelente compatibilidad de la exorcista.

-98 de compatibilidad con tu inocencia, eso es mucho Lirian-expreso Komui felicitándola.

-entonces, mi trabajo ha servido de algo después de todo-esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

-(no puedo creer que ella tenga mas compatibilidad que yo)-pensó Kanda un poco irritado

-ella es…la rosa que ha vuelto al paraíso-comento Hevlaska sobre Lirian.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir Hevlaska?-preguntó el hermano de Lenalee sin entender lo que pasaba.

-de seguro ella tiene algo que ver con uno de los tres descendientes de Adán y Eva-acotó pensativo el Bookman.

-¿tu crees Bookman?-pregunto Komui.

-hay muchas posibilidades, aunque también podría estar relacionada con los descendientes y podría ser una de las guerreras que protegen a los descendientes de los hijos de Adan y Eva.

-ahora entiendo…en todo caso no es mucho lo que se de eso, Bookman es el que mas sabe de ese asunto aquí, ya que no todos pueden leer esas sagradas escrituras en donde hablan de esa estirpe de humanos-confesó el de lentes recibiendo a Lirian de las manos de Hevlaska.

-oye Nee-san, necesito hablar contigo-interrumpió Allen.

-¿Qué pasa Allen-kun?-pregunto la de ojos color ámbar.

-¿sabes donde podemos encontrar al maestro Cross? Lo que pasa es que…han aparecido los Noe y…-no alcanzo a decir nada más cuando fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-¿Noe? ¿Otra vez?-preguntó recordando algunas cosas que habían pasado en el tiempo en que ella había estado entrenando con Cross y Allen.

-¿acaso los conoces?-preguntó Lavi

-solo a uno, si es así entonces –(tal vez el pueda estar en peligro)-pensó afligida Lirian.

-si supieras algo del maestro, seria muy bueno que nos dijeras-dijo Allen mirando a los ojos a su hermana.

-no se nada. Ni siquiera se lo que paso con ustedes después de que me fui-respondió eludiendo la mirada de Allen para que no se diera cuenta de que ella aun seguía triste.

-le di tu recado al maestro, aquel que me dijiste que le diera cuando te fuiste-comentó el de ojos azules para ver que reacción tenia Lirian.

-supongo que no hubo reacción alguna-contestó dándole una irónica sonrisa a su hermano.

-te equivocas, después de eso nos fuimos de ese lugar y viajamos por distintos lugares-contó el de cabellos plateados.

-y supongo que nuestro maestro seguía con sus rameras de turno-comentó la joven de cabellos cortos mirando hacia el supervisor.

-Lirian-dijo Komui apenado.

-muy mi maestro será pero no oculto la verdad, no quiero tapar el dedo con un sol, las cosas son así y no se puede hacer nada-dijo la chica mirando hacia el piso y tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que volvían a aparecer.

-siguió pero…iba a ciertos lugares para averiguar algo-comentó Allen.

-¿sabes que quería averiguar?-preguntó algo esperanzada la alumna de Cross.

-no, no lo se, yo solo trabajaba todo el día para darle mi dinero-dijo molesto Allen cruzando los brazos.

-¿te sirvió lo que te deje?-volvió a interrogar Lirian, preocupada por que su hermano hubiera pasado alguna necesidad mientras ella no estuvo.

-si, muchas gracias Nee-san, si no hubiera sido por ti hubiera muerto de hambre-contestó sonriendo y tomándose la cabeza con una mano.

-estoy feliz de que estés bien-dijo Lirian y abrazo al joven de cabellos plateados quien recibió el abrazo de muy buena gana.

-(Nee-san, ojala pudiera saber por que te sientes de ese modo)-pensaba Allen mientras la abrazaba.

-eres…lo mas importante para mi-confesó la hermosa exorcista.

-bienvenida a la Orden Oscura Lirian-dijo Lenalee feliz por ver como llegaba otra integrante a su familia.

-muy bien, no quiero interrumpir pero…Kanda, Lirian, a mi oficina, tengo que hablar con ustedes dos.

Dicho esto Kanda se fue de inmediato hacia la oficina de Komui, siendo seguido por Lirian quien no paraba de recordar algunas cosas que habían pasado hacia mucho tiempo atrás y estos recuerdos no la dejaban tranquila.

Al llegar a la oficina de Komui, Lirian se sentó en una de las dos sillas que habían mientras Kanda permaneció de pie para escuchar lo que el supervisor tenia que decirles…

-muy bien, iré al grano para que no perdamos mas tiempo. Ustedes dos irán a la siguiente misión. El lugar al que les tocara ir es Holanda, al parecer ahí hay una inocencia-dijo Komui sin inmutarse.

-¿le vas a dar una misión tan pronto?-preguntó Kanda un poco extrañado por lo que había dicho el supervisor.

-¿tienes algún problema con eso chico?-preguntó Lirian con cara de pocos amigos.

-si quieres morir tan pronto, no tengo ninguna objeción, yo no voy a cuidarte, así que no seas un estorbo para mi- y sin decir mas, Kanda se retiro de la oficina.

-entonces en Holanda, no hay problema Komui pero ¿Qué ciudad exactamente?-interrogó la joven para mentalizarse en su objetivo.

-la verdad es que creo que es Rótterdam, aunque aun no estamos muy seguros, tu sabes que es complicado rastrear el lugar exacto en donde se encuentran las Inocencias, además esta se mueve-comentó Komui leyendo algunos papeles que tenia en la mesa.

-perfecto, parto hoy mismo-contestó sin mucha emoción la chica de cabello castaño.

-tienes que ir con Kanda-ordenó el hermano de Lenalee.

-demonios ya lo se, ¿a que hora va a estar listo el simpático?-preguntó Lirian un poco irritada por la reacción del joven espadachín.

-en dos horas y, trata de ser simpática ¿quieres?-aconsejo en tono de burla el e lentes.

-entonces lo veo en dos horas en la entrada-contestó secamente la hermana de Allen levantándose de la silla.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tu?-cuestionó levemente impresionado.

-mientras menos interactué con el, mejor para mi-dijo la hermosa chica y se fue de la oficina de Komui.

-realmente estoy comenzando a creer que odias a los hombres-comentó Komui después de que Lirian se había retirado.

La joven exorcista salio de la oficina de Komui y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos esperándola para saber que le había dicho el supervisor…

-Nee-san ¿Qué tal te fue?-preguntó emocionado el de ojos azules.

-no ha sido tan malo, tengo que ir a Rótterdam en un par te horas pero…-comentó Lirian sin terminar su frase.

-¿Qué paso Rosa-chan?-pregunta Lavi

-¿Rosa-chan? ¿Por qué ese nombre Lavi?-interrogó Lenalee sin entender mucho.

-lo que pasa es que, cuando conocí a Lirian, la conocí en un lugar en donde cultivaban muchas rosas y además, Hevlaska dijo que ella era la Rosa que volvía al paraíso-contestó riendo el joven de ojos verdes.

-tengo que ir acompañada de un tal Kanda-comentó molesta Lirian.

-ah, Yu, es muy buena persona, te vas a llevar muy bien con el Rosa-chan, los dos son muy parecidos jajaja-contestó Lavi riendose.

-le dejare muy claro mis puntos para una sana convivencia. Solo espero que no sea muy débil y me estorbe- dicho esto la joven se fue a su habitación.

-dios, se parece mucho a Kanda-dijo sorprendida Lenalee.

-en algunas cosas si, pero…la verdad es que Nee-san no es lo que parece-explicó Allen.

-de lo que puedo dar fe sin duda alguna es de su poder, es realmente sorprendente-manifestó Lavi.

-debe haber avanzado bastante, después de todo entrenaba mucho. Para ella, ser fuerte, era lo más importante-contestó Allen con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

Mientras los chicos conversaban, Lirian había llegado a su habitación y comenzó a inspeccionarla. Sin duda era una habitación bastante linda para las que había tenido desde que se había fugado de la casa de Cross.

La joven se tendió un momento en la cama y miro hacia el techo, volviendo a recordar cosas que no quería, viendo imágenes que le dolían.

De pronto tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Era Lenalee quien le traía su abrigo y su ropa de exorcista…

-Lirian-chan, te traje tu abrigo de la Orden Oscura. La verdad es que este uniforme es muy distinto a todos los demás que he visto-comentó la hermana de Komui entregándoselo a la alumna de Cross.

-tu hermano me conoce bien, el sabia que vendría algún día y me hizo uno a mi medida y tal como lo quería-contestó y resignada dio una sonrisa.

-es muy lindo y a ti te debe quedar muy bien, por que eres hermosa-respondió Lenalee.

-ojala fuera la mitad de bonita para que el se diera cuenta de que existo-dijo Lirian sin poder aguantar lo que por tanto tiempo había tenido guardado como un secreto.

-¿de quien hablas Lirian-chan?-preguntó curiosa la joven de cabellos largos.

-bueno, será mejor que me cambie luego por que de seguro a Kanda no le hará mucha gracia esperar-contesto cambiando completamente de tema.

Lenalee comprendió que no seria nada fácil que aquella joven misteriosa dijera la verdad de lo que le estaba pasando, así que se retiro para que ella se pudiera cambiar.

Apenas Lenalee cerro la puerta de la habitación, una lagrima se derramo de los ojos de a hermana de Allen.

Nuevamente las lágrimas inundaban su corazón y el dolor la consumía poco a poco.

Pero por mas que eso pasara, ella recordó aquella promesa que había hecho al marcharse de la casa de Cross y rápidamente se seco las lagrimas, tomo sus cosas y partió hacia la entrada en donde ya la esperaba Kanda…

-vamos-dijo Kanda sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-si-respondió Lirian sin siquiera mirarlo.

-(dios estos dos exorcistas no se llevan muy bien…conozco ya a Kanda pero esta joven no se como será)-pensaba el rastreador que había sido asignado a la pareja.

-¡adiós Nee-san! Suerte-grito Allen despidiéndose de ella

-gracias, nos vemos-

Los dos exorcistas y rastreador estuvieron caminando por bastante tiempo hasta que lograron subirse a un tren con dirección a Holanda.

Ninguno de los dos que estaban dentro del vagón hablaban, mientras el buscador jugaba cartas fuera de el…

-(parece que nunca van a hablarse)-pensaba el rastreador mientras seguía con su juego de cartas, esperando a que alguno de los dos exorcistas hablara dentro del vagón.

-oye, Kanda es tu nombre ¿verdad?-preguntó con voz seria la de cabello corto.

-si-

-muy bien, voy ir al grano. No me gusta el trabajo en equipo, por lo general trabajo sola por que no necesito a nadie, así que voy a decirte tres simples cosas para que no tengamos problemas. Primero, no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos, segundo, no me gusta que me manden, yo no recibo ordenes de nadie que a mi no me parezca y tercero y lo mas importante, odio que me toquen. Espero que te haya quedado sumamente claro-aclaro Lirian.

-estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, en primer lugar a mi tampoco me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos así que espero que no se te ocurra preguntarme nada, segundo yo tampoco recibo ordenes de nadie así que ni sueñes que voy a hacer lo tu dices y tercero y eso si que es importante, no tengo ninguna intención de tocarte ni aunque fueras la ultima mujer en la tierra ¿quedo claro?-preguntó igual de serio que ella.

-no podrías haberlo dicho mejor-contesto satisfecha y el silencio volvió al vagón.

-(bueno, la chica por lo menos logro que Kanda hablara mas de dos monosílabos, es un gran avance)-pensó riendo el rastreador.

-solo espero terminar esto rápido, tengo que volver a la Orden para ver a Allen-acotó Lirian mientras miraba por la ventana del vagón.

-¿viniste a la Orden como niñera de ese Moyashi o a trabajar?-preguntó enfadado el de cabello azul.

-te estas metiendo en mis asuntos, pero te voy a contestar. Allen es en el único hombre en quien yo confío-respondió seria y mirando a los ojos al espadachín.

-si confías en ese chico entonces estas realmente mal ¿acaso te gusta ese Moyashi?-preguntó irónicamente Kanda.

-eso esta absolutamente fuera de lugar y te estas metiendo en mi vida privada nuevamente, pero para evitar confusiones voy a dejarlo claro. Allen no me gusta como nada mas que mi hermano. Además voy a dejarte claro algo, yo no soporto a los hombres, los odio a todos por igual y tu por lo que veo no vas a ser la excepción-exclamó la alumna de Cross.

-¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres una resentida social?-interrogó Kanda mirándola con desprecio.

-¿y a ti no te han dicho alguna vez que hablas demasiado? metiche-contestó mas enojada aun la joven de cabello castaño.

-(estos dos se llevan peor que Allen con Kanda)-pensó nuevamente el rastreador mientras escuchaba como se desarrollaría la relación entre estos dos exorcistas durante la misión.

-me pregunto cuando llegaremos-comentó Lirian mas calmada.

-llegaremos al atardecer de mañana señorita- contestó el rastreador.

-por fin alguien amable. Es una lastima que tengas que servirle a alguien así-dijo la hermana de Allen.

-no me interesa tu opinión-respondió Kanda.

-estoy hablando con el, no contigo-contestó Lirian molesta.

Después de eso ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio y la noche llego para cubrirlos a ambos con el manto del sueño o eso era lo que parecía pero ninguno de los dos se quedo dormido aunque Kanda había hecho como si lo estuviera para averiguar mas de su nueva compañera de misión…

-Tomu, que bueno que volviste-dijo contenta la chica.

-¿con quien habla señorita?-interrogó el rastreador fuera del vagón.

-es que llego mi Golem. Bien Tomu ¿hay algo que tengas que decirme?-preguntó dulcemente la alumna de Cross.

-(quien sera esta mujer, de donde vendrá, no se nada de ella)-pensaba Kanda.

-ya veo Tomu, así que hay 200 Akumas en la próxima estación…entonces yo iré por ellos, quiero un poco de diversión-dijo sonriendo Lirian.

-¿esta bien señorita? ¿Va a alguna parte?-interrogó nuevamente el rastreador.

-seria bueno que pusieras un escudo a este tren si puedes, por que los Akumas vienen para acá-contestó con su tranquilidad habitual la chica de ojos color ámbar

-enseguida Lirian-san-

Lirian siguió su camino y bajo del tren encontrándose con toda una gran cantidad de Akumas, pero ni siquiera se preocupo de eso…

-muy bien, vamos a jugar, vengan por mi-dijo con tono desafiante y algo feliz la chica de ojos color ámbar.

-exorcista, eres una sola y nosotros somos 200-

-no me hagas reír, si yo no pudiera con 200 Akumas, no seria digna siquiera de que esa persona me mirara, aunque de todos modos no lo hace-comentó nuevamente con ese rostro que mostraba gran melancolía.

-oye-le dijo Kanda al rastreador.

-Kanda-san, dígame-.

-dile al piloto que siga, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí-ordenó el joven de cabellos azulados.

-pero Kanda-san-.

-solo hazlo-.

Sin decir más Kanda dio la orden y fue hacia donde estaban los Akumas. Al ver donde estaba Lirian, se puso a su lado para pelear…

-solo espero que te des cuenta de que no peleo para ayudarte, sino por mi-dio a entender Kanda.

-ni siquiera tienes que decírmelo Kanda Yuu-contestó animada la joven de cabellos cortos

-una cosa mas-acotó el chico.

-dime-.

-odio que me llamen por mi nombre-comentó Kanda mientras se disponía a pelear.

-bien, no lo volveré a hacer…ahora si me disculpas, el trabajo me llama-

-(veré que tan buena es…¿acaso no tiene ningún arma?)-se preguntó mentalmente el espadachín mientras veía como Lirian se acercaba a los Akumas sin nada en las manos.

-veo que la exorcista no tiene armas-se burlo un Akuma.

-claro que las tengo ¿acaso no las ves?-preguntó Lirian sonriendo.

Lirian se acerco a un Akuma y le pego con un solo dedo y este estallo.

Así fue como la chica derroto fácilmente a muchos de sus enemigos, sorprendiendo al mismo Kanda.

La lucha continuaba mientras comenzaba a nevar, pero no todo podía ser tan fácil. De un momento a otro llegaron muchos Akumas de nivel 2 a atacar. Kanda podía perfectamente con ellos pero en la misión anterior que había tenido había sido muy herido y aun no estaba en un 100.

De pronto el joven se desconcentro y apareció una estatua caminante que comenzó a atacarlo. Sin duda no era un Akuma. Esa estatua había sido poseída por la Inocencia…

-Akumas por un lado y esta estatua por el otro-decía molesto Kanda.

-(la mayoría de los Akumas han sido vencidos, el problema es que ahora son muchos de nivel dos y me preocupa mas la Inocencia que matarlos)-pensó Lirian mientras observaba la situación…

Sin previo aviso y mientras Kanda estaba atacando a uno de los Akumas, la estatua se acerco y con su espada ataco al joven espadachín por la espalda pero algo detuvo a la estatua, era el cuerpo de Lirian quien se había puesto en medio del ataque para poder defender a Kanda…

-¿Qué estas esperando idiota? Córtale el brazo ahí es donde esta su inocencia, aprovecha que me atravesó-ordeno Lirian.

Rápidamente Kanda le rompió el brazo a la estatua y logro quedarse con la Inocencia pero los Akumas habían rodeado a los dos exorcistas…

-diablos, solo esto me faltaba, voy a sacarme esto- acto seguido la joven se saco la espada que la había atravesado.

-(¿estará bien?)-se preguntaba Kanda.

-terminemos con esta basura…Inocencia…¡actívate!-

Unos segundos después de que la inocencia de Lirian se activara, todos los Akumas habían sido eliminados. La fuerza de aquella chica impresiono realmente a Kanda que solo vio una luz brillante que despedazaba a todos los Akumas como si fueran simples mosquitos…

-muy bien, ahora volvamos a la Orden Oscura, ya tenemos la Inocencia y eso es lo importante-comentó Lirian como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-no podemos, mira toda la nieve que hay aquí y el tren nos ha abandonado, además te encuentras demasiado herida como para caminar-respondió Kanda esperando la respuesta de su compañera quien estaba realmente herida debido a que lo defendió.

-oye, no me subestimes, esta herida no es para tan…-no alcanzo a decir mas cuando comenzó a caer y fue tomada por Kanda.

-no me toques, prefiero caer antes de ser salvada por un hombre. Ya vamos, estoy bien- dijo Lirian que logro ponerse de pie pero pronto perdió el equilibrio y quedo inconsciente.

-lo siento mucho, se que no te gusta que te toquen pero no pienso dejarte morir aquí o todos me molestaran preguntándome en donde estas-acoto el espadachín.

Kanda tomo a la joven en sus brazos y camino mientras la nieve caía cada vez mas. El de cabellos azules estaba cada vez mas cansado hasta que diviso una cabaña abandonada en donde puso a Lirian en el suelo, tomo una manta que había en el lugar y la tapo.

Las cosas no estaba nada de bien, Lirian por mas fuerte que fuera se estaba desangrando con la herida tan grande que le había hecho la estatua y todo por salvar a Kanda…

-diablos, el Golem no me conecta con el rastreador. Esta chica va a morir si no recibe atención médica. Bien buena la hice esta vez, todos van a culparme de su muerte, que fastidio-vociferaba sumamente molesto aunque también sentía algo de preocupación aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Cuando de pronto escucho la voz de la joven que hablaba dormida.

-Marian…Marian-

-¿Marian? ¿Quién será? ¿Acaso será una mujer o un hombre? Que va a ser un hombre si ella los odia. Será mejor que le haga un torniquete para que no se desangre pero, tendría que sacarle la chaqueta…da igual, tengo que salvarle la vida, sino ese Moyashi me fastidiara por que deje morir a su tonta hermana.

Kanda se dispuso a hacerle el torniquete pero se dio cuenta mientras lo hacia que la herida de la joven se curaba rápidamente, aunque aun era muy profunda la herida.

Un par de horas después Lirian se despertó y vio a Kanda cerca de ella…

-¿Dónde diablos estamos? No te dije que me dejaras tirada en la nieve-dijo molesta como si en verdad hubiera preferido morir.

-pierde cuidado que lo habría hecho pero después el idiota del Moyashi y los demás me molestarían-contestó cruzando los brazos el espadachín.

-no le digas idiota a mi hermano. Como sea, gracias por la ayuda, aunque no te la pedí-respondió Lirian mirando hacia la luna.

-igualmente-

-habrías muerto si no me hubiera puesto en medio-dijo burlonamente la alumna de Cross para molestar a Kanda pero no logro la reacción que ella quería.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó curioso.

-te estas metiendo en mis asuntos-respondió Lirian para no contestar la pregunta.

-eso tiene que ver conmigo, no son solo tus asuntos-refutó el de cabello largo.

-da igual, digamos que fue solo un impulso, nada mas ¿bueno?-contestó la joven para no darle importancia al hecho.

-como quieras-

-Kanda…-

-dime-

-¿ha venido alguien mientras he dormido aquí o viste a alguien cuando me salvaste en la nieve?-interrogó Lirian con cierta esperanza de que el espadachín le diera una respuesta positiva.

-a nadie-

-ya veo…¿Sabes por que odio tanto a los hombres?-preguntó mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Por qué eres una amargada?-

-no, por que nunca cumplen sus promesas…Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo cambiando de tema la hermana de Allen.

-no he podido contactar con mi Golem al rastreador-contesto Kanda un poco malhumorado.

-yo lo haré, Tomu, sal de ahí-ordenó cariñosamente Lirian.

-(¿salio de sus pechos? Dios y después dice que los hombres son unos desgraciados, ese Golem es un pervertido)-pensó Kanda sonrojándose un poco.

-Tomu, comunícame en vía directa con Komui-

-¿puedes hacer eso?-preguntó incrédulo el de cabellos azulinos.

-si, por que Komui es mi amigo…hola-

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? Me preocupe mucho, recibí un reporte del rastreador y me dijo que los había perdido en una estación de tren-gritó desesperado el de lentes.

-no hay problema, encontramos la inocencia y apenas pase el siguiente tren nos vamos a la orden Oscura, dile al rastreador que no se preocupe. No hemos sufrido daño alguno-explicó la chica.

-esta bien, cuídate, nos vemos aquí-

-adiós. Corta la comunicación Tomu-ordeno a su Golem

-¿Por qué mentiste?-cuestionó Yu.

-no quiero preocupar a Komui, yo no soy una inútil peleando y creo que te diste cuenta-contestó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-en cierto modo-

-vamos Kanda, quiero llegar a la Orden Oscura lo antes posible, además ya amaneció hace un buen rato y no debe haber tanta nieve-dijo la chica parándose como si nada de la cama.

-como quieras, pero no me estorbes-respondió el espadachín abriendo la puerta de la cabaña.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la cabaña. La nieve había parado de caer y el tren apareció luego de una hora de espera.

Mientras en la orden oscura Allen recibía a Miranda quien había decidido convertirse en exorcista…

-Miranda-san-dijo Allen sorprendido de verla.

-hola Allen-kun, hace mucho que no nos veíamos-comentó feliz Miranda.

-hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte Miranda-san-contestó animado el de cabellos plateados.

-yo igual-.

-bienvenida Miranda-acotó la hermana de Komui.

-Lenalee-.

-vamos al comedor-dijo Allen.

Así fue como se dirigieron ellos dos al comedor. Allen tenia demasiadas cosas que contarle a Miranda y sobre todo tenia que darle la noticia que lo había hecho feliz, el regreso de su hermana…

-y ¿Qué me cuentas Allen-kun? Has visto a esa persona importante que me dijiste que te había dejado-preguntó Miranda intrigada por saber el motivo que hacia tan feliz al joven exorcista.

-si, ella volvió, llego a la orden Oscura hace un día, debe estar por llegar de su misión-contestó emocionado el de ojos azules.

-así que también es exorcista-asintió Miranda-

-de hecho ella era alumna de mi maestro mucho antes que yo-comento Allen riéndose.

-así que tuvieron el mismo maestro-

-así es, el general Cross-dijo un poco asustado, recordando como era Cross con ellos.

-entiendo y ¿le preguntaste aquello que te inquietaba?-interrogó Miranda.

-me dijo que jamás mientras ella estuviera viva me iba a decir por que me dejo-contesto apenado Allen.

-debe haber sido una razón fuerte-supuso la futura exorcista.

-quien sabe…solo espero que llegue pronto para que la puedas conocer-

-¿y como se llama?-pregunto Miranda.

-es una pregunta muy difícil ¿sabes?-

-¿Por qué?-volvió a interrogar la chica con mala suerte.

-solo yo conozco el nombre verdadero de mi hermana. Cuando Cross la encontró hace varios años atrás, le puso Lirian pero ese no es su verdadero nombre-comento Allen mientras tomaba un jugo.

-que misteriosa-

-se podría decir que si-asintió Allen.

-Allen-kun, Kanda y Lirian volvieron de la misión-aviso Lenalee.

Era de día en la orden Oscura y Lirian sentía como se desgarraba aun más su corazón. Una promesa no cumplida era nuevamente lo que la hacia sufrir y aquella persona seguía haciéndola sufrir.

Nuevamente en el corazón de Lirian llovía ¿aparecerá alguien que haga parar esa tempestad?

_**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo y nuevamente gracias por leer, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_


	3. Celebremos a la melancólica Lirian

**Capitulo 3 celebremos a la melancólica Lirian**

Era un día hermoso en la Orden Oscura cuando Kanda y Lirian volvieron de su misión, pero a la joven la seguía retraída en sus recuerdos y en aquella promesa que esa persona le había hecho.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos acompañada de Kanda no hablaron ni una sola palabra y cuando llegaron a la oficina de Komui Lirian tomó asiento y el espadachín se quedó de pie esperando a que el supervisor dijera algo…

-muy bien, al parecer su misión fue completada con éxito-comentó Komui bastante contento.

-aquí la tienes-dijo Lirian dándole la Inocencia al hermano de Lenalee y se paró para retirarse cuando fue detenida por el joven de lentes.

-aún no he terminado Lirian-acotó un poco enojado por la actitud de su amiga.

-lo siento, no quise hacerte enfadar. Soy yo el problema-contestó la alumna de Cross volviendo a tomar asiento.

-como iba diciendo, la misión ha sido todo un éxito. Ustedes dos como equipo son realmente eficientes, por lo tanto, mañana irán a la siguiente misión y llevaran a Miranda Lotto con ustedes-ordenó Komui.

-no conozco su nombre, de seguro es otra novata como la hermana del Moyashi-dijo Kanda haciendo que Lirian se molestara con ese comentario.

-si, la novata que salvo tu trasero-replicó en tono burlón la joven de cabello corto.

-nadie te pidió ayuda-contestó enojado el espadachín.

-tu guardia es tan mala que no se como no te han matado antes-respondió Lirian haciendo estallar de furia al de cabellos azules.

-escucha, no voy a permitir que la hermana del Moyashi me insulte-contestó Kanda indignado tomando a Mugen.

-¿acaso quieres pelear conmigo? No te lo recomiendo, te haría picadillos en menos de 5 segundos-sentenció la de ojos color ámbar con mirada desafiante.

-no puedo creer que ella haga hablar tanto a Kanda. Estos dos se llevan mucho peor que Kanda con Allen ¿Cómo fue que lograron hacer la misión en tan poco tiempo?-se preguntaba Komui mentalmente mientras quedaba atónito con la pelea de ambos.

-veamos si lo que dices es cierto, ¡Mugen actívate!-dijo el alumno de Tiedoll poniéndose en guardia.

-¡esperen! ¡No hablaran en serio verdad!-gritó Komui impactado con lo que veía.

-ya veras, mocoso…ni siquiera necesito activar mi Inocencia contigo-aseguró la chica mientras se ponía en guardia.

-tengo que detener esto, sino harán desaparecer mi oficina-pensaba exaltado el supervisor, sin saber que hacer.

De pronto y antes de que los dos exorcistas comenzaran a pelear aparecieron Allen junto a Miranda en la oficina, haciendo que Lirian se calmara apenas vio a su hermano…

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-preguntó Miranda impactada al ver que ambos exorcistas estaban listos para una pelea.

-Allen ¡¡ayúdame!! Estos dos se quieren pelear-gritó desesperado Komui mientras lloraba y abrasaba a Allen.

-Nee-san…ella jamás haría una cosa así-respondió el de ojos azules, muy seguro de lo que afirmaba.

-tsk, como sea-dijo Kanda y se retiró de la habitación guardando a Mugen.

-ese idiota, como lo odio-comentó Lirian aún con un aura más fuerte que la de un demonio.

-Nee-san ¿de verdad ibas a pelear con el?-interrogó algo asustado Allen al ver el aura de su hermana.

-claro que si, ya vera. Lo haré quedar como idiota en la próxima misión-afirmó Lirian y comenzó a reír de manera diabólica.

-lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar todo esto Miranda-san, Nee-san normalmente no es así-comentó Allen tratando de calmar a la mujer con más mala suerte del mundo.

-así que tu eres Miranda-san, mucho gusto, yo soy Lirian Jericho y estaré junto a ti en tu primera misión-dijo presentándose amablemente la alumna de Cross.

-¿ella es tu hermana Allen-kun?-preguntó para asegurarse la mujer.

-si, ella es Nee-san y dime ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera misión?-interrogó emocionado por saber lo que había pasado el joven de cabellos plateados.

-ese Kanda, habla demasiado, es realmente metiche-contestó quejándose Lirian.

-¿Kanda hablando demasiado? ¿Estas segura Nee-san? El no habla más de dos monosílabos-manifestó Allen con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-puedo dar fe de que habló más de dos monosílabos. De hecho nunca había escuchado tanto la voz de Kanda en todos estos años-acotó Komui.

-oye Komui ¿y donde va a ser la misión ahora?-cuestionó la de ojos ámbar.

-no te preocupes, te llamaré en la noche y te diré todo, ahora será mejor que se vayan con Allen-dijo Komui quien se sentó para seguir con su trabajo.

Acto seguido Allen y las chicas salieron de la oficina de Komui para dirigirse hacia el comedor en donde estaban la mayoría de los exorcistas, excepto Kanda, esperando a Miranda y a Lirian para celebrar que se habían convertido en exorcistas.

Cuando entraron al comedor, se prendieron las luces y se vio un enorme letrero que decía "bienvenidas Lirian y Miranda".

Ambas se emocionaron por la recepción de sus compañeros y comenzaron a celebrar con ellos…

-bienvenidos a la familia-dijo Lenalee.

-muchas gracias, de verdad-contestó Miranda al borde de las lágrimas.

-si, gracias, esta todo muy bonito-comentó Lirian bastante feliz por el recibimiento porque no se lo esperaba.

Mientras celebraban, Lenalee se dio cuenta de que Kanda no se encontraba en la cafetería y fue hacia la habitación del espadachín, quien estaba tendido en la cama pensando en lo fastidiosa que era su compañera cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta y de inmediato salió de la habitación…

-¿Qué?-preguntó con su humor de siempre el espadachín.

-vine a buscarte Kanda, estamos celebrando la llegada de Miranda y de Lirian a la Orden Oscura-dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa.

-olvídalo, no voy-y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

-pero ¿Qué le pasa?-pensó Lenalee y se fue nuevamente hacia la celebración.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que todos los exorcistas estaban celebrando, pero la mayoría no se habían dado cuenta de que Lirian no estaba en ese lugar, sino que se había ido a su habitación.

Antes de que ella abriera la puerta de su aposento se encontró a Kanda saliendo del suyo, después de todo, para mala suerte de los dos ambos eran vecinos…

-¿no se supone que te hicieron una fiesta? ¿Qué haces aquí hermana del Moyashi?-preguntó Kanda.

-deja de meterte en mis asuntos-contestó un poco molesta la alumna de Cross y cerró la puerta dejando a Kanda más enojado que antes.

-ahora puedo asegurarlo, odio a esa mujer-comentó Kanda silenciosamente y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Lirian se tendió en su cama y comenzó a pensar en las pocas ocasiones en que la gente había hecho algo por ella y mientras miraba al techo se sintió extraña ya que hacia mucho tiempo que la gente no se preocupaba de ella…tal vez esa era la razón por la cual ella apreciaba tanto a Allen, porque él siempre estaba preocupado de ella sin importar nada.

Unos minutos después alguien tocó la puerta de la joven exorcista. Ella de inmediato se levantó de la cama y abrió encontrándose con Komui quien puso una sonrisa de resignación y entró a la habitación…

-sabia que estabas aquí-acotó el supervisor mientras entraba a la pieza de Lirian.

-¿me necesitas para algo?-preguntó la alumna de Cross mientras se sentaba en su cama otra vez.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas que la gente te habla solo para pedirte favores?-interrogó sonriendo irónicamente el de lentes.

-porque siempre ha sido así-sentenció seria la de ojos color ámbar.

-que Marian sea así, no significa que todos lo seamos-contestó Komui refiriéndose a los hombres en general.

-sin ofender Komui, pero la mayoría de los hombres son basura-respondió Lirian mirando hacia la nada.

-me pregunto que te habrá hecho el General Cross para que pienses así de todos nosotros-comentó el supervisor mientras miraba a la ventana.

-¿Por qué piensas que mi maestro tiene que ver con esto?-interrogó algo curiosa la exorcista.

-muy sencillo, porque desde que te fugaste de la casa de Marian hace tres años has tenido esa actitud-contestó Komui.

-mi estúpido maestro no tiene nada que ver en esto. Sería demasiado tonta para dejarme abatir por algo que haya hecho ese desgraciado-acotó Lirian molesta.

-¿y por que odias a los hombres entonces?-cuestionó el supervisor sorprendiendo a la alumna de Cross.

-te estas metiendo en mis asuntos Komui, así que mejor no sigas preguntando-respondió secamente la de cabello corto.

-muy bien, como quieras pero…si no hablas nunca de aquello, vas a terminar estallando. Guardarse las cosas por tanto tiempo te hará mal, por ultimo confía en Allen y díselo-recomendó el hermano de Lenalee y se fue de la habitación de Lirian.

La celebración había terminado y la mayoría de los exorcistas se fueron a dormir mientras Lirian no podía conciliar el sueño por la conversación que había tenido con Komui.

Por otro lado Allen tampoco podía dormir, solo pensaba en que era lo que hacia que su hermana fuera tan infeliz pero no encontraba la respuesta.

Al día siguiente Lirian y Kanda se levantaron sumamente temprano para ir a hablar con el supervisor para pedir que no les tocara juntos en la misión.

Ambos se encontraron en el pasillo que daba a la oficina de Komui, pero ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna hasta llegar a donde estaba el joven de lentes…

-¡wow! Veo que llegaron temprano-dijo Komui entusiasmado.

-¡por favor cámbiame de misión!-pidieron Kanda y Lirian al mismo tiempo.

-lo siento, ya esta decidido, los dos irán con Miranda a la siguiente misión y no hay nada más que discutir-sentenció Komui.

-oye Komui, yo no tengo tiempo para estar cuidando a un bebe-contestó Lirian mirando a Kanda.

-no digas mucho Lirian. Kanda es mayor que tu, además yo se que a ti te gusta que te protejan-respondió Komui con un tono burlón.

-¡prefiero morir antes de que me proteja un hombre!-gritó enojada la joven.

-si no hubiese sido por mi, te habrías muerto desangrada en la nieve-contestó Kanda.

Esas palabras hicieron algo en la cabeza de Lirian "habría muerto desangrada en la nieve". El tenía toda la razón y eso la hizo sentir mucho peor, porque se volvió a dar cuenta de que aquella promesa que él le había hecho no fue cumplida.

Nuevamente Lirian volvió a sentir una pena grande en el corazón y pensó "tu tenías razón Komui…soy demasiado tonta"…

-Lirian no ha reaccionado con lo que Kanda le dijo ¿habrá tocado alguna hebra sensible de ella?…tal vez pueda conseguir más información de lo que le esta pasando-pensó Komui mientras miraba que reacción iba a tomar Lirian.

-y me habrías hecho un enorme favor-contestó con una cara algo sombría y se retiró de la oficina de Komui, dejando a Kanda y a Komui impactados.

-¡hiciste que Lirian llorara!-gritó Komui echándole la culpa a Kanda.

-¡de que estas hablando! No he visto llorando a la hermana del Moyashi-refutó el espadachín enojado.

-cuando Lirian pone esa cara y agacha la mirada es porque va a llorar, ¡hiciste llorar a una mujer! ¡¡Eres despreciable Kanda!!-gritó como una niña el supervisor.

-que bajo Yuu, como pudiste hacer llorar a Lirian-comentó Lavi saliendo de la nada.

-¿de donde apareciste?-preguntó el de cabellos azules.

-tuviste que haberle dicho algo terrible a Lirian para hacerla llorar-dijo fuera de broma el de ojos verdes.

-es cierto, Lirian jamás llora, o por lo menos yo jamás la he visto llorar-acotó Komui para hacer sentir aun más mal a Kanda.

Kanda simplemente se retiró haciendo como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a Lirian y salió hacia un jardín que había en una zona de la Orden Oscura sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba en ese lugar…

Ese jardín era realmente hermoso y extenso. Había unos hermosos rosales con rosas de todos colores, un lago en medio y muchos árboles de Sakura…

De pronto vio que había una joven en el lugar y por fin se percató de que era su compañera de misión quien estaba sentada y amarrando sus rodillas con sus brazos mientras su Golem se movía de lado a lado de lo preocupado que estaba por su dueña…

-calma Tomu, estoy bien…no te preocupes, no estoy pensando en aquello-le dijo al Golem y se levantó para ver el lago que había en medio del jardín.

-no voy a volver a caer, nunca más…seguiré caminando sin parar, sin importar todo el dolor que siento-siguió hablándole a su Golem y secó sus lagrimas con el antebrazo mientras Kanda la observaba y escuchaba todo lo que ella decía hasta que alguien se puso al lado de la chica.

-Allen-kun-

-¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando Lirian?-preguntó demasiado afligido el de ojos azules.

-no te preocupes por mi Allen, de verdad…no vale la pena-contestó mirando hacia el lago.

-a eso me refiero, tu jamás me habrías dicho una cosa así antes ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de un día para otro? ¿Acaso fui yo el que hizo algo mal para que te fueras?-interrogó desesperado Allen.

-¡claro que no! Tu has sido el único que jamás me ha hecho daño, tu no fuiste la causa de que yo me fuera-respondió afligida Lirian que atino a abrazar a su hermano para que el no se sintiera mal.

-entonces ¡por qué!-gritó a punto de llorar.

-no puedo…de verdad no puedo decírtelo-contestó la hermana de Allen comenzando a caminar para irse.

-fue el maestro ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Cross Marian?-preguntó el de cabellos plateados dejando a Lirian atónita y sin saber que responder.

-Marian…osea que era a su maestro a quien llamaba en sus sueños ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí-pensó Kanda.

_**Era de día en la Orden Oscura y la desesperación agitaba el corazón de Lirian…una verdad que no quería que saliera a la luz, estaba a punto de ser revelada…**_

_**En el corazón de Lirian no paraba de llover y cada vez la tormenta se iba acrecentando ¿Quién la salvaría de decir la dolorosa verdad?**_


	4. Un FragmentoLirian y Lavi

**Capitulo 4 Un Fragmento…Lirian y Lavi**

La pregunta seguía sin respuesta. Lirian trataba de pensar en que excusa le podría dar a su hermano y que fuera creíble. Después de todo si ella no se había ido por el, entonces ¿por qué lo había hecho?. Kanda observaba con atención la escena para saber más sobre su compañera de misión. Ella extrañamente despertaba la curiosidad del espadachín, cosa que pocos habían logrado hacer.

Cuando Lirian iba a dar su respuesta, apareció Lavi de la nada para interrumpir la conversación de los dos hermanos…

-Rosa-chan, aquí estabas, te necesito, acompáñame-dijo el de ojos verdes tomando de la mano a la alumna de Cross para llevársela pero Allen lo detuvo.

-oye Lavi, estoy hablando con Nee-san de algo importante-expresó un poco molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Qué diablos es lo que esconde la hermana del Moyashi?-pensaba Kanda.

-no te pongas así Allen-kun, Komui esta llamando con urgencia a Rosa-chan y por eso tengo que llevarla, después pueden seguir hablando-contestó el sucesor del Bookman y se fue junto con Lirian.

Allen se había enfadado, como muy pocas veces lo había hecho. Se sentía realmente frustrado por no saber que le estaba pasando a su hermana y lo peor de todo era que estuvo a punto de arrancarle las palabras que quería escuchar para poder sentirse un poco mas aliviado, por que el sabía que Lirian también se sentiría mejor si le contaba a alguien que era lo que la estaba afligiendo pero lamentablemente Lavi lo había impedido.

Mientras, Lirian caminaba al lado de Lavi sin entender mucho lo que estaba pasando hasta que se detuvo haciendo que el joven también lo hiciera…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Komui Lavi?-preguntó la hermana de Allen.

-era una mentira. Komui no te ha llamado-contestó el de ojos verdes.

-entonces ¿Por qué?-interrogó un poco intrigada la chica de ojos ámbar.

-escuché toda la conversación que tuviste con Allen y se que él te preguntó algo que tu no querías responder, por eso te saqué de la situación-respondió el de cabello rojo dándole una sonrisa a Lirian.

-muchas gracias, de verdad Lavi-

-pero…eso no significa que siempre podré hacerlo. Yo no se exactamente que fue lo que pasó con ese hombre, pero se muy bien que algo muy malo te hizo para que estés de ese modo…después de todo cuando nosotros dos nos conocimos, tu estabas así…

**Milán, Italia hace 2 años atrás…**

-¡Lirian! Hoy es tu día libre, recuérdalo enana-dijo una señora de edad.

-gracias Nadia-san, no se preocupe, volveré en la noche para ayudarla con los clientes-contestó con una bella sonrisa la joven de piel nívea.

-vuelve temprano a la casa, ¡hay mucho trabajo hoy!-gritó la vieja mientras la chica ya estaba fuera del caserón antiguo.

Lirian había llegado hacia poco tiempo a Milán y se hospedaba en un antiguo caserón que era maravilloso. Tenía muchas habitaciones, pero el lugar tenía bastante mala reputación ya que era un burdel.

La joven llevaba más o menos un par de semanas instalada en esa casa y trabajaba ayudando a Madame Nadia a atender a los clientes que llegaban todas las noches a ese caserón y durante el día trabajaba un rato en una floristería del centro de Milán.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que la hermosa señorita había salido del caserón y estaba trabajando en la floristería cuando de pronto, sintió el impulso de observar una hermosa rosa de color rosado y mientras ella la contemplaba, un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes se quedo mirándola hasta que se acerco a la floristería para hablar con ella…

-¡Strike!-exclamó el chico quedando anonadado con la belleza de Lirian.

-hola ¿necesitas algo?-preguntó amablemente la alumna de Cross.

-¿trabajas aquí?-interrogó el joven tratando de averiguar mas sobre ella.

-tiene la insignia de la Orden Oscura, no hay duda…por mas que trato de escapar, siempre me persigues Marian-pensó la señorita mientras arreglaba un par de cosas en la floristería.

-dime, trabajas aquí ¿verdad?-volvió a preguntar el exorcista.

-se podría decir que si, trabajo medio tiempo aquí y dime ¿Cómo te llamas exorcista?-interrogó Lirian mientras ordenaba las rosas por colores.

-mi nombre es Lavi…veo que sabes de los exorcistas-infirió el de cabello rojo.

-si, después de todo…yo le pertenezco a un exorcista-comentó la alumna de Cross cambiando su alegre semblante completamente.

-¿le perteneces a un exorcista? Pero como…es imposible-dijo Lavi realmente sorprendido.

-tengo que irme Lavi, adiós-y así fue como la chica se esfumo de la floristería dejando a Lavi con una duda ¿Cuál era el nombre de la joven?.

Lirian corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero no sabia exactamente por que lo hacia, aunque en el fondo sentía que estaba escapando de aquel pasado que todavía la seguía marcando, por más que ella quisiera cambiarlo.

Por otro lado Lavi se fue de ese lugar y llego hasta una plaza en donde se junto con el Bookman quien lo regaño por haber llegado tarde a su junta…

-¿Dónde estabas? Para variar tienes que llegar tarde-se quejó el abuelo pegándole en la cabeza al joven del parche.

-lo siento, me distraje un poco-contestó Lavi aun pensando en aquel encuentro con la chica de las rosas, a la que había decidido llamar Rosa-chan ya que no sabia su nombre.

-como sea, he tenido una información y como tu estas también como exorcista en la Orden Oscura, tendremos una misión-se expresó serio el panda.

-¿Qué tipo de misión es?-preguntó curioso el de ojos verdes.

-tendremos que infiltrarnos a una casa muy conocida en esta ciudad-comentó riéndose un poco.

-¿te refieres a un museo?-interrogó Lavi sin entender a que se refería el abuelo.

-no, hoy te infiltraras al caserón de Madame Nadia, más conocida como la mejor casa de remolienda de Milán.

-¡que! ¿Quieres que me meta ahí?-gritó impactado el de cabello rojizo.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, estaré afuera. Lo que pasa es que hay ciertos rumores que han aparecido algunos Akumas en ese lugar-explicó el Bookman.

-esta bien…lo haré, esta noche, entrare a la casa de Madame Nadia-

Mientras en la casa de Madame Nadia se estaban viendo los últimos detalles del espectáculo que habría en el caserón, además de otros detalles.

Lirian era la encargada de atender a los clientes mientras se exhibía un espectáculo, pero no trabajaba como prostituta ya que Madame Nadia se lo había prohibido terminantemente.

En poco tiempo se abrieron las puertas del caserón y los varones entraron en masa para ver el gran espectáculo que habría en el lugar.

Lavi había llegado junto con todos aquellos hombres que buscaban diversión y placer, pero el se sentía un poco raro en el lugar debido a que lo habían obligado a ir cuando de pronto fue atendido por una de las hermosas jovencitas que atendían a los clientes…

-hola guapo ¿quieres ir arriba? Te puedo hacer un precio-dijo ofreciéndose la joven sorprendiendo a Lavi quien no sabía como reaccionar cuando de pronto una voz femenina interrumpió.

-esfúmate Myriam, él es mío-acotó la linda señorita que había llegado.

-¡no es justo Lirian! yo lo vi primero-exclamó la joven.

-no puedo creerlo…¡Rosa-chan trabaja en este lugar!-pensó Lavi sin poder más de la impresión.

-le diré a Madame Nadia que me estas contradiciendo y te echará de aquí-contestó fríamente la de ojos color ámbar, haciendo que la otra chica se retirara en busca de otro hombre para ofrecerle sus servicios.

-¡Rosa-chan! ¿Acaso tu eres…-

Pero no alcanzó a decir nada más ya que Lirian puso un dedo encima de la boca del joven exorcista de un modo muy sensual y se lo llevó rápidamente a una habitación del segundo piso antes de que Madame Nadia se diera cuenta…

-sobre lo que me preguntaste abajo, no, no soy una prostituta, solo trabajo en este lugar por que me dan alojamiento-respondió la de cabello castaño mientras se quitaba un collar que tenia puesto.

-pero, si es por alojamiento, te puedes quedar en otro lugar-contestó Lavi.

-digamos que estoy bastante acostumbrada a este tipo de mundo, pero no es lo que estas pensando-acotó Lirian para que el joven no se imaginara algo que no era.

-entiendo, entonces estas aquí por que te alojas en este lugar pero ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?-preguntó el de ojos verdes.

-terminé en este lugar escapando del hombre a cual le pertenezco-comentó la muchacha sentándose y mirando un espejo.

-me has dicho aquello dos veces. Tu no eres un objeto ¿Cómo le vas a pertenecer a alguien?-cuestionó Lavi.

-para esa persona si lo soy, es una lástima…he tenido mucha mala suerte-confesó Lirian algo triste.

De un momento a otro se escucharon varios gritos en la planta inferior de la casona, sin duda los Akumas habían llegado tal y como el Bookman lo había dicho.

Lirian se apresuró y bajó las escaleras junto con Lavi encontrándose con muchos Akumas quienes atacaban a los clientes y a las jóvenes que corrían por todos lados para no ser atacadas.

Lavi rápidamente iba a activar su arma Anti-Akuma, pero fue detenido por Lirian…

-¿Qué haces Rosa-chan?-preguntó desesperado el de cabello rojo.

-yo me ocuparé de esto Lavi-afirmó sonriendo y activó de inmediato su inocencia.

Lavi pocas veces había visto una Inocencia que brillara tanto y definitivamente desprendía un poder enorme el cual Lirian podía controlar a la perfección.

La muchacha no se demoró mucho en atacar a los Akumas sin tener que destruir casi nada del caserón de Madame Nadia…

-¡eres genial Rosa-chan! ¿Acaso eres exorcista?-interrogó Lavi dándose cuenta del poder de la joven.

-Lirian Jericho, la alumna del General Marian Cross-dijo el Bookman apareciendo de improviso.

-¡eras alumna de un general!-exclamó aun mas anonadado el del parche.

-Bookman…yo no soy una exorcista aun, pero lo seré dentro de un tiempo-contestó Lirian quien se puso muy mal cuando escucho el nombre de su maestro.

-¡Lirian-chan! Que bueno que estas bien-exclamó Madame Nadia abrazándola como si fuera su propia madre.

-estoy bien, no tiene de que preocuparse. Pero creo que es momento de que me marche de aquí o les traeré más problemas-dijo la de cabello corto.

-entiendo…espero que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces linda-contestó a modo de despedida la señora.

-gracias-respondió Lirian empezando a retirarse del lugar cuando fue retenida nuevamente por la vieja quien quería decirle algo más.

-Lirian…estoy segura de que esa persona a quien tú amas, te adora más que a su propia vida-dijo muy segura Nadia.

-ojala fuera así Nadia-san, pero yo se que no valgo nada para el-contestó la de ojos tristes y se retiró siendo seguida por Lavi.

-Lirian-chan ¿a quien le perteneces?-preguntó el futuro Bookman.

-a alguien que me odia-contestó riendo aunque con la cara llena de melancolía.

-después de eso no te vi hasta ahora-afirmó Lavi mirándola fijamente.

-lo se y dime Lirian… ¿es a Marian Cross a quien tu perteneces?-interrogó seriamente el de ojos verdes.

-Marian nunca sería dueño de algo tan insignificante como yo-contestó la joven mirando al piso lo que hizo que Lavi se molestara.

-¡lo odio! No se si sea el o no, pero odio al hombre que te convierte en esto, ¡lo odio!-gritó hasta mas no poder el del parche.

-la culpa es mía, después de todo soy yo la que sigo atada a el, no el a mi-confesó la de ojos color ámbar y siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Komui.

_**Estaba atardeciendo el la Orden Oscura y el corazón de Lirian se apagaba poco a poco. Nuevamente los recuerdos de uno de sus pasados la hacia pensar en el dolor… ¿será alguien capaz de sacarle la verdad para aliviar a su fatigada alma?**_


	5. Simplemente Marian y Lirian

**Capitulo 5…Simplemente Marian y Lirian**

Lirian seguía caminando hacia la oficina de Komui. Iba lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar a ese lugar, pero no sabía por qué.

En la mitad del camino se encontró con Kanda quien estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del largo pasillo como si estuviera esperando a alguien…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Lirian extrañada de que el joven espadachín se encontrara en ese lugar.

-estaba esperando a que llegaras para que habláramos de la misión con Komui, se supone que tenemos que irnos hoy-contestó con su humor de siempre el de cabello largo.

-ya veo, entonces vamos de una vez-dijo indiferente la chica de cabello corto y siguió su camino seguida por Kanda.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina se encontraron con que Miranda ya estaba en el lugar hablando con Komui sobre la misión…

-Lirian, Kanda, que bueno que hayan llegado. Estaba hablando con Miranda sobre la misión-dijo Komui invitándolos a entrar a su oficina.

-¿donde será nuestra misión ahora?-preguntó ansiosa la de ojos color ámbar.

-bueno, se ha informado que la Inocencia se encuentra en Bélgica, por lo tanto partirán hoy en tren junto a Miranda-afirmó el joven de lentes.

-entiendo, partiremos de inmediato entonces-contestó Lirian caminando hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró frente a frente con Allen.

-Nee-san, no hemos terminado de conversar-expresó el de ojos azules.

-lo siento Allen-kun, pero ahora tengo que ir en busca de una Inocencia-contestó la joven dejando al chico inmóvil al ver que ella se dirigió adelante como si nada.

-¿estas bien Allen-kun?-interrogó algo preocupada Miranda.

-no me lo dice Miranda. Nee-san no quiere confesarme por qué se fue. No lo entiendo ¿acaso fue algo tan terrible lo que pasó?-dijo Allen sumamente angustiado.

-te voy a decir algo Allen. Llevo 3 años tratando de arrancarle la verdad a tu hermana y aún no lo he logrado-acotó muy serio Komui.

-esto es una estupidez-comentó Kanda enfadado y se retiro a su habitación.

Mientras, Lirian ya se encontraba en su habitación pensando en los sentimientos de su hermano. A ella le dolía mucho darse cuenta de que hacía sufrir a Allen al no decirle la verdad, pero sabía que el reaccionaría aun peor si se enteraba de la verdad.

Pasaron algunos instantes antes de que la joven pudiera sacarse de la cabeza el dolor de su hermano, hasta que una persona abrió la puerta de los aposentos de Lirian…

-Kanda…¿necesitas algo?-preguntó la chica algo impactada ante la inesperada visita del espadachín.

-oye, ¿Qué diablos tienes tu con tu general?-cuestionó frontalmente Kanda.

-¿de que demonios estas hablando?-preguntó Lirian sin entender la situación aunque estaba un poco asustada.

-iré al grano. Cuando estábamos en la misión y estuvimos en la cabaña, mientras estabas inconsciente llamabas a tu general-contestó el de cabello azul esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-entonces debe haber sido una horrible pesadilla-comentó riéndose la de ojos color ámbar para desviar la atención del espadachín.

-hablo enserio-respondió secamente.

-¿no te acuerdas de lo que hablamos en el tren la última vez? Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos personales-contestó Lirian tomando algunas cosas para la misión y se dispuso a retirarse de su habitación cuando escuchó que Kanda le dijo…

-si no le quisiste decir al Moyashi es por algo ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso tuviste una relación con Marian Cross?-preguntó el de cabello azul riendo irónicamente.

-no podría tener una relación con alguien que odio-dijo la chica desapareciendo del lugar.

En otro lugar de la Orden, Miranda seguía hablando con Allen ya que este aún seguía bastante deprimido porque su hermana no le quería decir la verdad…

-no te preocupes Allen-kun, en algún momento tu hermana te lo dirá-decía Miranda mientras trataba de consolar al chico.

-es que…me preocupa que sea lo que estoy pensando. Eso sería lo más terrible que le podría pasar a Nee-san. Ella es una mujer tan buena. De verdad a veces no lo parece, pero lo es. Ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por alguien que realmente quiere-contestó Allen afectado.

-pero Allen-kun, tal vez no sea tan grave y solo te estés preocupando de más-respondió la nueva exorcista-

-tal vez-

-¿Qué pasa Allen-kun?-preguntó como siempre animado Lavi.

-lo que pasa es que esta muy preocupado por Lirian, Lavi-kun-

-¿Lirian aún no te ha dicho nada?-preguntó molesto el de ojos verdes.

-¿tu sabes algo Lavi?-interrogó el de ojos azules irradiando una enorme felicidad.

-lo siento Allen, pero ella no me ha dicho nada que pueda ayudarte, veré que puedo hacer para que te diga-contestó Lavi enfadado por la actitud de su amiga y fue en busca de ella.

Por otro lado, la chica de cabellos cortos y ojos color ámbar estaba sentada en la entrada de la Orden Oscura esperando a sus compañeros de misión para partir lo antes posible…

-¿hasta cuando vas a escapar?-preguntó una voz irritada.

-Lavi…-

-no ¡Lavi nada! Quiero que le digas ahora mismo a Allen lo que te esta pasando. Esta realmente preocupado ¿acaso no te das cuenta?-cuestionó con ira el de cabello rojo.

-¡claro que lo se! ¿Acaso crees que me hace feliz verlo mal por mi culpa?-

-¡entonces por qué diablos no hablas!, le harías un bien a todos y también a ti misma-gritó furioso el del parche.

-Lavi, si yo le digo a mi hermano lo que pasó habrán consecuencias y quiero evitarlas, eso es todo-contestó Lirian.

-me extraña que seas tan cobarde. No eres la mujer que conocí en Milán-comentó un poco decepcionado.

-te equivocas, lamentablemente la mujer que conociste en Milán sigue siendo la misma estúpida que esta frente a ti-respondió la chica tratando de no pensar en sus recuerdos.

-escucha, no voy a volver a hablarte hasta que le digas a Allen o por lo menos me cuentes algo a mi-dijo Lavi molesto.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-porque tenerlo guardado te hace demasiado daño ¿o crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta de cómo te sientes?-interrogó el joven de ojos verdes y se retiró.

Lirian nuevamente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y ahora se sentía aun más culpable por no ser capaz de decir la verdad. No sabía a quien recurrir para decir lo que le estaba pasando. Si le decía a Lavi lo haría preocuparse por ella y lo mismo pasaría con Allen y así con todos sus seres queridos y para Lirian era demasiado importante el que ellos estuvieran bien, pero por otro lado todos estaban igualmente preocupados por ella.

La situación realmente la complicaba y estaba realmente agobiada cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Miranda quien había decidido hablar con ella para saber que era lo que ocultaba…

-Lirian-chan-

-ah, Miranda, disculpa, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí hasta que me tocaste el hombro jajaja-

-te veo demasiado preocupada-comentó la exorcista lo que hizo que Lirian recordara lo que Lavi le había dicho anteriormente.

-Miranda-san ¿Qué harías en mi situación?-preguntó la de ojos color ámbar mirando hacia el horizonte.

-si supiera cual es, te podría ayudar-contestó con una calida sonrisa.

-tengo miedo de decirlo, tengo miedo de darme cuenta de que soy una completa idiota-comentó la chica a punto de llorar.

-cuéntame, te prometo que yo no le diré nada a nadie-

-pero…Allen-dijo sin alcanzar a completar la oración.

-con lo poco que te he visto, creo que eres de las personas que se preocupa más de los otros que de ti. Digamos que esta confesión será para desahogarte y después veras si le cuentas a Allen ¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Miranda aun con esa sonrisa sobrecogedora.

-entonces Miranda…voy a contarte todo lo que paso, bueno… mas bien solo el por qué me fui de la casa en donde vivía con Allen y mi maestro…

_**Liverpool hace casi tres años atrás, en una cabaña…**_

-Marian…por favor detente-pidió la hermosa joven de ojos color ámbar sin escuchar la respuesta de su maestro quien la besaba apasionadamente.

-¿Qué ira a pasar ahora? Ira a seguir o me va a humillar otra vez-pensaba la muchacha mientras seguía siendo recorrida por las manos de su maestro.

-no puedo…tiene 14 años, pero no se por qué con ella me pasa esto. No, aún no es el momento-y después de pensar eso se aparto de ella como si nada para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-lo sabía, me va a humillar de nuevo-pensó Lirian viendo a su maestro quien estaba a punto de irse hasta que ella le habló.

-¿te vas?-interrogó esperando que la respuesta fuera no.

-si, voy a ir a quitarme las ganas con una amiga-fue todo lo que dijo el general de la Orden Oscura y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-si, no soy suficientemente mujer para ti ¿verdad Marian?-se decía a si misma y comenzó a ordenar la casa para cuando llegara su hermano.

Tres horas después…

-Nee-san ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó el de ojos azules.

-si, no tienes de que preocuparte Allen-contestó amablemente la de cabellos largos en aquella época.

-trabajaste demasiado, no debiste-regañó el pequeño a la chica.

-¿llegó Cross?-preguntó ilusionada la de ojos color ámbar.

-aún no…de seguro esta gastando el dinero que le diste ayer en algún bar-dijo quejándose el de cabellos plateados.

-ya veo, eso es bueno, guardare un poco de dinero para ti en donde se que Cross no lo sacará-contestó sonriendo.

-no tienes por qué sacrificarte tanto Nee-san, debiste haberme pedido ayuda-comentó el pequeño al ver que su hermana estaba realmente cansada por el extenuante trabajo.

-eres muy joven para trabajar tanto. Yo estoy bien así-respondió acariciando el cabello de su hermano pequeño.

-Nee-san, solo tienes dos años más que yo…no tienes por que esforzarte tanto, de verdad-

-no te preocupes, mejor haré la comida-y se dirigió a la cocina.

-esta bien Nee-san-respondió algo entristecido mientras pensaba- ella siempre trabaja de mas para traer más comida a la casa…lo hace por mi, porque sabe que yo como más de lo normal, pero me da pena que ella se sacrifique por mi de ese modo y más me da rabia el maldito de mi maestro que nos hace trabajar como esclavos. Nee-san es una mujer delicada aunque no lo parezca, no debería tratarla así-reflexionaba el muchacho mientras veía cocinar a su hermana.

Un par de horas después la comida estaba lista. Era definitivamente un gran banquete. La mesa lucia preciosa al igual que la casa, se notaba que la joven se preocupaba mucho por el lugar…

-esta todo preparado Allen-avisó la señorita.

-gracias Nee-san ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Allen al ver que la chica miraba hacia la ventana y solo veía la oscura noche.

-es que, pensé que Cross vendría a comer-respondió algo absorta en sus pensamientos-¿que va a venir?, debe estar haciéndolo con su ramera de turno-.

-tu sabes como es hermana, casi nunca llega y cuando llega lo hace al día siguiente para pedirnos el dinero que recibimos por el trabajo-dijo refunfuñando mientras comía.

-Allen, voy a salir-

-¿y a donde?-interrogó el hermano algo sorprendido por lo que había dicho Lirian.

-si Cross llegara a venir, cosa poco probable, le dices que un amigo me vino a buscar y que me fui a divertir a la ciudad-contestó Lirian con una sonrisa siniestra que le llegaba a dar miedo a Allen.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó ingenuamente.

-claro que no, solo dile eso. Nos vemos en un rato más y comete todo-ordenó la de ojos color ámbar abriendo la puerta para salir.

-¡si Nee-san!-

Sin decir más, la joven salió de la cabaña y se internó en medio del bosque en donde activó su inocencia. No sabía por qué, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de pelear y esa era la ocasión perfecta de hacerlo…

-vengan por mi Akumas…-

-miren, si es una exorcista al parecer-comentó uno de los Akumas

-aunque no tiene esa chaqueta característica, de seguro es solo una chica con una inocencia que no puede controlar-se burló otro.

-¿vas a hablar entre ustedes o vamos a pelear?-dijo a tono de desafió la muchacha.

-mocosa insolente-

La pelea comenzó y Lirian empezó a atacar. Ella era la que dominaba 100% la situación y derrotó a los Akumas de primer nivel sin ningún problema. La ira que la poseía en ese momento era tan grande que podía acabar con cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

Luego fueron llegando Akumas de segundo Nivel los cuales logró derrotar con un poco más de trabajo, pero aun así no fue difícil y de pronto alguien tomó su mano. Era un joven de tez morena y que llevaba un sombrero…

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo asustada

-Tiky Mikk, un Noe- en ese momento Lirian se trato de soltar de la mano del joven sin éxito.

-ya veo, entonces eres aliado del Conde del Milenio-dijo con rabia la de cabello largo.

-es cierto. Conoces bastante-contestó burlándose el del sombrero mientras la miraba minuciosamente

-por supuesto que si, después de todo planeo convertirme en exorcista-respondió molesta.

-pareciera que la historia fuera a repetirse otra vez…no tomes ese camino y quédate conmigo-comentó Tiky en tono seductor.

Y sin decir más, se acerco a ella, la tomó de la cintura rápidamente, se acercó a su cuello como si ya lo hubiera hecho anteriormente y le hizo un "chupón" en el cuello, queriendo dejar una marca de propiedad. Lirian no pudo reaccionar en un principio, aquella sensación ya la había sentido y cuando hubo contacto entre la piel de él y de ella, Lirian comenzó a ver ciertas imágenes del pasado, cuando ella vivía con sus padres. Unos segundos después la joven reaccionó y se apartó enfadadísima

-¿Quién diablos te crees para hacerme algo así?-

-veo que no me recuerdas…es una verdadera lástima aunque por otro lado puede ser bueno, aún tengo tiempo para hacerte volver a mi…Esperanza

Después de decir esa palabra el joven desapareció, dejando en shock a la joven al escuchar aquel nombre. Aquellas imágenes también la habían dejado impactada. Algo había pasado y ella no lograba hilar los acontecimientos y sin pensar en nada más se apronto a ir a su casa.

Al llegar las luces estaban apagadas y ella imaginó que solo estaba Allen. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Cross en el living tomando una copa de vino…

-que suerte, Allen esta durmiendo-acotó Lirian suspirando.

-pero yo no-

-Cross ¿Qué haces aquí?-interrogó asustada la chica ya que no esperaba encontrarse justamente con su maestro.

-yo debería hacer las preguntas ¿Dónde estabas a estas horas?-preguntó como si realmente le importara.

-¿no te dijo Allen que salí con un amigo?-dijo molesta hasta que recordó el chupón en su cuello y se lo tapó con el cabello para que su maestro no se diera cuenta.

-si, pero no le creí-contestó riendo sarcásticamente

-bueno, me voy a dormir-respondió secamente y se encaminó a su habitación.

-espera-

Cross la tomó de la mano y la hizo volver. En ese momento el cabello se movió y se mostró su cuello descubierto en donde estaba la marca que Tiky le había dejado…

-¿Quién te hizo eso?-preguntó Cross a quien le había cambiado la expresión del rostro al ver esa marca en su alumna.

-¿Qué te pasa Oto-san? ¿Acaso te importa?-interrogó con una voz sumamente sarcástica.

-no vuelvas a salir de la casa sin decirme-ordenó serio el de cabello largo.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso Oto-san?-cuestionó aun en su tono sarcástico.

-sabes que odio que me digas así-contestó molesto como nunca el de la mascara.

-¿y por qué? Te comportas como si lo fueras-comentó molesta Lirian.

Cross no aguantó más y arrinconó contra la pared a la joven sin dejarle una sola salida. Lirian sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, hacia algún tiempo atrás Cross no podía contener sus impulsos.

Comenzó a besarla… primero lo hizo en los labios y luego en el cuello en donde se detuvo por bastante tiempo mientras la joven trataba de no demostrar lo que sentía cuando su maestro le hacia eso. Sin duda a ella le gustaba, pero por otro lado no paraba de sentirse mal, no era por lo que pasaba, era justamente por lo que no pasaba, sentía como si ella no sirviera como mujer…

-Marian…por favor-suplicaba la chica sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-¿te hizo algo ese tipo?-preguntó enfadado, pero lo disimulaba muy bien para que su alumna no se diera cuenta de que en verdad le importaba.

-no…solo fue eso, nada más, por favor, detente, no sigas-

-¿y por qué tendría que detenerme? El tal vez no lo hubiera hecho-contestó mostrando sus celos, pero Lirian no lo percibía.

-¿Por qué te estas comparando con una persona desconocida?…siempre tienes que hacer esto. Yo soy tuya, mi cuerpo te pertenece casi por completo, pero en cambio el tuyo es de otras y yo tengo que esperar a que a ti te den ganas de tomarme. ¡No lo aguanto más!- dijo y se separó del maestro quien se sorprendió por las palabras de su alumna.

Varios días pasaron desde aquel incidente entre el maestro y la alumna, pero este día cambiaría todo en las vidas de las tres personas que vivían en esa cabaña.

Esa mañana la joven salió a trabajar, diciendo que volvería más temprano de lo habitual, por otro lado Allen también salio a su trabajo y Cross se quedo solo en la cabaña…

Unas horas después del trabajo Lirian decidió ir a la cabaña para preparar una sorpresa para Allen y Cross, pero lo que no sabía era que se encontraría ella con la sorpresa más cruel y dolorosa.

Al entrar a la cabaña comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños que provenían de su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a una mujer desnuda encima de su maestro, quien también estaba como Dios lo había traído al mundo. Ambos estaban teniendo sexo en su propia cama.

La escena fue realmente chocante para ella, pero aun así reaccionó de un modo que ningún mortal se esperaría…

-ejem, disculpen que los moleste, pero la verdad es que hay otro lugares para hacer estas cosas maestro, se lo he dicho cientos de veces. No quisiera que Allen se encontrara con un espectáculo como este, por suerte fui yo la que lo vio.

Señorita, no tengo nada en contra de usted, pero si puede sería bueno que se fuera, mi maestro va a ir a dejarla, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por el favor concedido y no se preocupe maestro, yo ordeno aquí. Tómese todo el tiempo que quiera-dijo Lirian ocultando muy bien sus sentimientos.

Cross se impactó por la reacción de Lirian. Esperaba cualquier otra reacción menos esa y en cierto modo le hirió el orgullo y no solo eso, sino que se sintió muy mal por hacerle algo así a la única persona que realmente le interesaba.

Unos minutos después Cross se fue junto con la mujer y apenas el cerró la puerta, Lirian comenzó a llorar como si hubiese muerto alguien muy importante para ella. Era peor aun porque sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes, sentía demasiadas cosas, odio, rabia, celos y no lo podía controlar.

Finalmente tomó una decisión, era el momento de partir. Si ella seguía en ese lugar no podría soportarlo más.

Comenzó a hacer sus maletas cuando llegó Allen de su trabajo y vio a su hermana llorando como nunca la había visto…

-Nee-san ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó angustiado al ver a su hermana quien no podía más por la tristeza.

-Allen, perdóname por ser tan egoísta, pero tengo que irme-contestó la chica cerrando la maleta.

-¿te hizo algo Cross?-interrogó nuevamente Allen sin darse cuenta de que había dado en el clavo.

-no, es solo que he descubierto que es mi momento de partir-respondió Lirian tratando de desviar la atención de su hermano.

-pero Nee-san-

-voy a llevarme a Tomu, toma este dinero Allen, por cualquier cosa que necesites-dijo la muchacha entregándole un fajo de billetes.

-esta bien ¿quieres que le diga algo a Cross?-preguntó el de ojos azules.

-si, escucha atentamente Allen, quiero que le digas que me fui a trabajar en un burdel gracias a su ejemplo, solo eso y por ningún motivo le digas que llore-contestó enojada la de ojos color ámbar y partió

-como tu digas Nee-san

Ella sabía muy bien que lo Allen le dijera a Cross, al general no le interesaría y así fue como Lirian se fue de la vida de Allen y de la de Cross…

-y eso fue lo que pasó-

-entonces…que terrible, pero aun no entiendo muy bien por qué te fuiste-dijo Miranda algo intrigada.

-no entiendes Miranda…yo, me enamoré de mi maestro, yo caí en las redes de Marian Cross-respondió realmente molesta consigo misma.

-pero…que desgraciado fue el contigo…te tomaba y te dejaba cuando el quería y después hizo una cosa tan horrible como esa-

-el verlo con una mujer no me dolía tanto pero…verlo teniendo relaciones fue algo que me marcó para siempre-

-me imagino…pero ¡¡como no lo odias por eso!! Y además ¿Por qué soportaste todo eso? Por más enamorada que estuvieras-

-yo le pertenezco-dijo secamente la exorcista.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó exaltada Miranda.

-mis padres…me entregaron a Marian cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los trece años y le dijeron "Marian, esta chica te pertenece"-confesó la de cabello corto

-pobrecita-

-no te preocupes, ya estoy mucho mejor ahora. De verdad muchas gracias por escuchar Miranda, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie-dijo más aliviada la hermana de Allen.

-me siento honrada de que confíes en mi-comentó Miranda.

-ahí viene Kanda, creo que es hora de nuestra Misión-

_**Era de noche en la Orden Oscura y Lirian miraba al horizonte, por fin había confesado lo que la tenía angustiada pero ¿seria capaz de enfrentarse a su otro pasado en un futuro cercano?**_


	6. Tres jóvenes ¿dos destinos?

**Capitulo 6 Tres jóvenes, ¿dos destinos?**

Kanda ya había llegado a la entrada de la Orden Oscura seguido de algunos exorcistas que se querían despedir de Miranda y de Lirian. Entre esos estaban Allen y Lavi, aunque el segundo aun tenía una expresión malhumorada, cosa bastante inusual en él.

—Nee-san—.

—Allen, no tienes de qué preocuparte, de verdad, no tienes por qué saber el por qué me fui. Ahora solo tienes que pensar que estamos juntos de nuevo y eso es lo importante. Además, por fin pude decirle a alguien lo que me pasaba—confesó Lirian bastante mejor que antes.

—Con eso me quedo mucho más tranquilo Nee-san. Lo que me importaba era que tu te sintieras bien—contestó Allen con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Perdóname por preocuparte tanto hermano—dijo la joven abrazando fuertemente al de ojos azules.

Lavi se sintió un poco mejor al darse cuenta de que su amiga por lo menos había reaccionado ante su regaño, pero aun así estaba enfadado.

—Lavi—.

—Aun estoy molesto contigo—comentó el de ojos verdes mirando hacia otro lado.

—Esta bien, te entiendo perfectamente. Yo también lo estaría si fuera tu. Te prometo que cuando vuelva trataré de decírtelo—prometió Lirian dándole la mano a su amigo quien aceptó la promesa de la chica.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo, tú siempre cumples todo lo que prometes—.

—Buena suerte en la misión—acotó Komui.

—Tsk, vamos de una vez—dijo Kanda con su genio de siempre.

Así fue como los tres exorcistas partieron de inmediato hacia Bélgica siendo despedidos por la mayoría de sus amigos.

Mientras, en otro lugar muy lejano había tres mujeres jóvenes que estaban reunidas mientras miraban una fuente en donde se reflejaba una imagen, y en esa imagen se encontraba Lirian y sus dos compañeros.

La primera tenía unos hermosos ojos color amatista y un largo cabello rojizo, la segunda era pelirosada y tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas y la tercera era una linda muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

—¡La encontramos!—gritó feliz una chica de cabellos rosados.

—Calma Génesis, que la hayamos encontrado es importante, no lo niego, pero tú sabes como es ella, será difícil que quiera volver—contestó otra joven de cabellos rojos algo pensativa.

—Va a volver, no tienes de que preocuparte Prudencia, ella sabe muy bien que es importante—respondió la otra muchacha de ojos verdes, mirando aun la fuente.

—Como yo lo veo Templanza, ella no se acuerda de su pasado aun—comentó Prudencia sentándose en un sillón.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, sé que alguien nos ayudará, después de todo él también quiere que Esperanza recupere sus recuerdos—dijo Templanza con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Te olvidaste de un detalle hermana—acotó Génesis.

—¿De qué hablas?—interrogó algo sorprendida la de ojos verdes.

—Génesis tiene razón. Yo creo que ese hombre no dejará que nadie se acerque a Esperanza—comentó la de cabello rojo.

—¡Pero ella tiene que volver con nosotros!—contestó enojada la de cabellos castaños.

—No estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que dices Templanza—acotó Prudencia.

—Lo que dice Prudencia es cierto. Fue nuestra propia madre la que entregó a Esperanza en las manos de ese hombre—dijo Génesis furiosa al recordar la imagen de aquel hombre.

—Ese bastardo ni siquiera se merece el pisar el mismo suelo que nuestra hermana, y lo saben—comentó nuevamente Templanza.

—Marian Cross. Ese bastardo jamás dejará que se la quitemos—sentenció la de cabellos rosados con algo de resignación.

—No. Tenemos que tener confianza en él. Yo sé que Tiky puede hacer volver a Esperanza—aseguró la de ojos amatista.

Por otro lado, los tres exorcistas por fin habían tomado un tren y se encontraban los tres en un vagón. Miranda se dio cuenta de inmediato que su compañero no hablaba más de dos monosílabos, y por otro lado Lirian estaba algo sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Me pregunto como será Bélgica—comentó algo emocionada Miranda.

—La verdad es que no he ido jamás así que no podría decirte, pero debe ser lindo—respondió Lirian sonriendo.

—¿Qué opinas Kanda-kun?—preguntó Miranda siendo lo más amable posible.

—Me da igual—dijo secamente el de cabellos azules.

—No te preocupes por su opinión Miranda-san, él no es capaz de hilar más de cuatro palabras en una oración-contestó la de cabello corto esperando la reacción de Kanda.

—Mira quién habla, ni que tu fueras tan sociable—respondió el espadachín esperando la respuesta de su compañera que no demoró mucho.

—Puede que no sea sociable Kanda, pero no soy desagradable como tu. Si sigues así una mujer jamás se fijará en ti—aseguró Lirian.

—Para lo que me importa, las mujeres solo traen problemas—.

—Lo mismo digo de los hombres, son todos unos malditos que no valen nada—respondió la de ojos ámbar dejando salir toda aquella rabia que aun tenía guardada.

—Eres una resentida, de seguro dices eso por que tu maestro te debió haber usado y después te dejó como basura—dijo Kanda de una forma hiriente.

Miranda quedó perpleja al escuchar las palabras del espadachín. Lirian le pegó una cachetada y salió del vagón siendo seguida por Tomu.

Kanda no podía creerlo, una chica le había pegado una cachetada. Alguien se había atrevido a desafiarlo y eso era algo que el jamás había experimentado. Enseguida el tomó su espada y partió hacia donde estaba su compañera de misión.

—Bastardo, todos los hombres son unos bastardos—pensaba Lirian quien estaba en uno de los pasillos del tren.

—¿Qué pasó hermana del Moyashi? ¿Acaso dije la verdad y por eso saliste corriendo?—preguntó en tono de provocación el de ojos azules.

—No me molestes o te va a ir muy mal—contestó la joven con un brillo letal en sus ojos.

—Si quieres pelear, adelante—.

—No, no pienso hacerlo, voy a cumplir lo que me he propuesto. No pienso gastar más mis energías en un hombre—acotó Lirian y pasó por el lado de Kanda ignorándolo completamente.

¿Lo había ignorado? Esa mujer lo había golpeado y después ni siquiera aceptaba su provocación. Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando.

Lirian volvió al vagón en donde estaba Miranda y se sentó nuevamente al lado de ella.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte por lo que haya dicho Kanda, después de todo no es cierto, no tienes por qué sentirte afectada por eso—dijo Miranda tratando de animar a su nueva amiga.

—¿Por qué los hombres tienen que ser tan basura?—.

Lirian no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando se sintieron algunas explosiones en el tren, era definitivo, alguien o algo estaba atacando. La joven de ojos color ámbar no tardó en activar su Inocencia y tomar el brazo de Miranda para llevarla fuera del vagón.

—¡Son Akumas!—gritó Miranda.

—Así parece—contestó Kanda que había llegado en donde estaban las dos señoritas.

—El brazo me esta sangrando. Esta marca otra vez ¿Qué es lo que significa?—pensaba la de cabello corto.

—Te encontré, Lirian—dijo un misterioso hombre.

_**Era de noche en la mente de Lirian. Sus recuerdos volvían cada vez más rápido y no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando. Solo sabía una cosa, que ella conocía a ese hombre. Lo que no sabía era que tal vez su aparición sería su peor pesadilla o su sueño más placentero.**_


End file.
